bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kisuke Urahara
| image = | name = Kisuke Urahara | kanji = 浦原 喜助 | romanji = Urahara Kisuke | race = Shinigami | birthday = December 31''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 46 | age = | gender = Male | height = 183 cm (6'0") | weight = 69 kg (152 lbs) | eyes = Dark Blue | hair = Light Blond | blood type = | unusual features = | affiliation = Urahara's Group | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Owner of the Urahara Shop | previous occupation = Captain of the 12th Division Founder and 1st President of the Shinigami Research & Development Institute 3rd Seat of the 2nd Division Corps Commander of the Onmitsukidō's Detention Unit. | team = Urahara's Group | previous team = 12th Division 2nd Division Onmitsukidō | partner = Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari, Ururu Tsumugiya, and Yoruichi Shihōin | previous partner = Hiyori Sarugaki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi | base of operations = Urahara Shop, Karakura Town, Human World | marital status = Single | relatives = | education = | status = Active | shikai = Benihime | bankai = Unknown | manga debut = Volume 2, Chapter 13 | anime debut = Episode 6 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | media appearances = Manga, Anime, Movies, and Video Games | japanese voice = Shinichiro Miki | english voice = Michael Lindsay | spanish voice = Pep Ribas (Spain) Manuel Campuzano (Latin America) }} is a former captain of the 12th Division. He lives in exile in the Human World, where he is the owner of the Shinigami-item-selling Urahara Shop. The shop is maintained by Urahara himself, as well as his employees, Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari, and Ururu Tsumugiya. Appearance Kisuke Urahara has messy, light-blond colored (almost pale) hair and dark blue eyes that are usually shadowed by his hat. He always wears the traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta) and a bucket hat, which has earned him the nickname . He also wears dark green pants with matching dark green shirt and a dark greyish-green coat, having large white diamond patterns along its bottom half. It should be noted that his coat is designed to look like the opposite of a captain's haori (White with black diamonds). During his earlier years as a captain, he wore the standard Shinigami uniform, the long-sleeved captain's haori, and his geta. Personality Although he is usually seen as a laid-back, jovial fellow, Urahara also shows a deceptively-different, cunning, and serious side of his personality when the situation demands for it. Despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic. Yoruichi Shihōin even notes that he tends to go over the top with whatever he becomes passionate about. He once described himself as a "mere honest, handsome, perverted businessman." Approximately 110 years ago, Urahara's personality is the direct opposite of what he is today, showing the changes he went through in the human world. During his earlier years as a captain, he is viewed as a nervous, flustered, and quiet person. He is even somewhat unsure of himself and lacks confidence in his ability to be a good leader. In addition, he is commonly shown to be confused with how to deal with his squad and is easily overwhelmed by his lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki. Despite being uncomfortable in his role, he seems relatively at ease in his previous position at the 2nd Division Squad. However, he eventually hardens his resolve to take on his role as captain by becoming more serious and determined. Urahara can usually be found near the scene of an important event, either showing up in time or being a little late, but rarely steps in to intervene, preferring to be in the sidelines. He often tends to know more information about most of the people he's in contact with. Although being a major player, he usually portrays himself as only the catalyst, having others do the work for him. He also likes building large secret underground training spaces where his first works are located, beneath Sōkyoku Hill in Soul Society and below his shop in the human world. History Before he became a captain in his own right, Urahara grew up at the Shihōin Mansion in the Seireitei of Soul Society, with his childhood friends Yoruichi Shihōin and Tessai Tsukabishi.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 18 He joined the Gotei 13 along with Yoruichi, and eventually became the 3rd Seat of the 2nd Division under her leadership. As part of his duties, he also headed the Third Unit of the Onmitsukidō, the Detention Unit.Bleach manga; Chapter -106, page 6-7 Approximately 110 years ago the 12th Division captain Kirio Hikifune was promoted to the Royal Guard. As a result, Urahara was recommended by then-2nd Division captain Yoruichi Shihōin to take Hikifune's place. Prior to presenting Urahara with the news of the open position, Yoruichi had a sparring session with Urahara at the Sōkyoku Hill training space. She informs him that she had recommended him for the position and retires back to the 2nd Division barracks. Urahara then spent the day wandering around Soul Society, talking with the citizens and playing with the children. During this time he was being spied on by Soifon, Yoruichi's bodyguard. After the day was over, Soifon arrived back at the 2nd Division Headquarters to find Urahara already there talking with Yoruichi, where she was then told that Urahara will be taking the captain proficiency exam, to which Soifon stands in disbelief. Yoruichi confirms it and further asked that Soifon attend the exam as well. She explained that normally only captains are allowed to attend but that she had asked special permission to allow Soifon to attend. Soifon was at first confused about why she should attend but Yoruichi tells her there no need to keep secrets as she knows she was attracted to Urahara, though Soifon denies it, Yoruichi explained that she knows all about how Soifon had been following him around all day. Soifon admitted that she was following Urahara around but tells her it was to prove that he was lazy and slothful and not worthy of Yoruichi's praise. Soifon handed her note to Yoruichi, who reads them and comments on how detailed they were. When Urahara doesn't deny any of the information in the report, Soifon was shocked that he would be so truthful to his seemingly-unprofessional actions. Yoruichi was unsurprised and quips that Urahara never changes and also praises Soifon for her intelligence-gathering skills. At first, Soifon was happy until she realized that Yoruichi had regarded the notes, not as intelligence information but rather as a love letter. Soifon was reasonably distressed and Yoruichi laughs it off and tells her to loosen up as she wasn't serious. They were then interrupted by the arrival of a squad member, who delivers the message that the people Urahara had been looking for have been found, though Soifon comments that if he doesn't return in time, it will put a strain of the 2nd Divisions' reputation as well as that of Yoruichi. Yoruichi simply dismisses it and tells Urahara to hurry off to his duties and tells Soifon to come along to help prepare for his captain's proficiency test. Urahara and his men proceed to a remote area where Shinigami defectors were hiding, Urahara tells his men to wait as he enters the building by himself. He then released his advanced spiritual pressure and single handily defeats all the defectors with only Hakuda.Bleach anime; Episode 206 (anime-exclusive scene) captain.]] After successfully passing his exam, he became the captain of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13. As for his lieutenant, he inherited Hikifune's lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki. Later that day, Urahara formally introduced himself to the 12th Division and to Hiyori. She flat-out tells him that she will not accept him as her captain, slapping away Urahara's hand, surprising him. Hiyori stated that she already can't stand the fact that Captain Hikifune left without prior notice and that they now have to deal with a 2nd Division member as their captain, making note of the the fact that he was Special Forces so he was most likely a sneaky murderer. When the other 12th Division members try to warn her that she was going too far, Hiyori fires back that she was only saying what they were all thinking, though the other 12th Division members refuse to side with her opinion. When she confronted Urahara, trying to get a rise out of him, he simply laughs it off and tells her that he had already been made the captain of the 12th Division. He then explains that he had already made up his mind that the role he will play as their captain and no longer a member of the 2nd Division. Urahara told Hiyori if she had a problem it's hers to change, Hiyori then proceeds to kick him in his crotch, which doesn't affect him at all.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 8-14 Later the following night captain Shinji Hirako of the 5th Division approaches Urahara and tells him why Hiyori was giving him problems and gives him advice on how to best go about being a captain. He then remarked to Urahara that he can tell he isn't the type who does what other people tell him anyway so it doesn't matter what he says. Either way, Shinji explains that he felt Urahara was a type just like him, so he should just meddle in his own business.Bleach -107, page 15-18 While walking around the 12th Division Barracks, Hiyori becomes irate when she finds the division moving the vast amount of Urahara's personal items. She then gets into another confrontation with him when he tries to be of aid to her. The following day at a division meeting, Urahara details that he had decided to change the policy of the 12th Division, but had yet to determine what course of action he thinks would be a good role for them. Hiyori becomes increasingly angry upon hearing that he was still thinking about it and attacks him. Hiyori then goes and confronts Urahara and challenges him to a fight, which he accepts but asks that they fight hand-to-hand. They prepare to fight and Urahara tells her to attack him from any angle. Upon hearing this, Hiyori goes running at him and kicks him square in the face.Bleach anime; Episode 207 The following morning, Hiyori arrives at the captain's chamber and becomes enraged at how Urahara had changed the room from its former state. He tries to calm her down and tells her that, in getting to know him, he will get to know her. Not deterred, Hiyori attacks him, but he brushes it aside and asks her to to accompany him to the Maggot's Nest.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 20-21 Urahara, accompanied by Hiyori, goes to the 2nd Division grounds, where he proceeds to explain to her what the detention unit was and what truly happens to those found under their jurisdiction. He further explains what the Maggot's Nest was and what function it serves. Upon entrance into the facility, Urahara tells her that they are not permitted to leave but they are still free within the facility. He then warns her to be careful as the inmates can become violent. Hiyori asks what they did and Urahara plainly tells her nothing causing Hiyori to question the methods but Urahara quickly explains to her the dangers these inmates can bring and why they were imprisoned. He makes note of the true dealings of what happens to those who withdrawal from service in the Gotei 13. Urahara then explains that though the people in the facility are possibly dangerous, he had always felt that given a suitable outlet they could channel their power into something more productive. When one of the inmates tries to attack Hiyori she realizes she can't fight as she left her Zanpakutō behind, the inmate was easily stopped by Urahara who apologizes as he noticed she left her Zanpakutō behind and chose to say nothing, he then makes note that in the facility they are not allowed to carry weapons so hand-to-hand combat mastery was key.Bleach manga; Chapter -106, page 3-16 This prompts the other inmate to attack, but Urahara easily defends himself and takes out all his attackers much to Hiyori's surprise.Bleach anime; Episode 208 Urahara then tells Hiyori they were going to meet the only inmate that was so dangerous he requires his own cell, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Urahara then asks him if he wants to leave the Maggot's Nest.Bleach manga; Chapter -106, page 17-19 Mayuri and Hiyori get into a small argument where Urahara explains that she was his lieutenant and then asks Mayuri for an answer to his proposition. He then explains that in his capacity as the captain of the 12th Division he had decided to make an organization the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, and that he want him to be its Vice-President.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, page 4-8 9 years after his promotion there were reports of people disappearing in the forests of Rukongai. That morning Urahara, Hiyori and Mayuri were greeted by Shinji and his lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen. While Shinji engages in a childish fight and argument with Hiyori, Aizen ask Urahara if he had heard the news to which Urahara tells him he hasn't. Shinji proceeds to take up the tale and tells Urahara about the series of strange deaths having taken place in Rukongai. Shinji also informs him that the 9th Division had been sent to handle the investigation.Bleach manga; Chapter -104, page 5-9 Later that night Hiyori gets into a argument with Mayuri and calls for Urahara to settle the situation. He explains to her that with the disappearances occurring he had created a new type of Gigai. Before Hiyori can respond they were interrupted by the arrival of Todō the 6th Seat of the 9th Division. Urahara agrees to send a researcher over to the investigation site as per the request of Captain Kensei Muguruma of the 9th Division. Urahara elects Hiyori to go to the site, to which she becomes irate and asks why can't he send someone less important, referring to lab assistant Akon. He questions if she should continue being a lieutenant prompting Hiyori to attack him though he simply dodges her. Reluctant Hiyori gives in once Urahara explains that she was the only one that he can trust with the task.Bleach manga; Chapter -103, page 8-13 Fearing for his lieutenant's safety, Urahara requested to follow the special investigation team, only to be harshly denied by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 5-7 As a result, Urahara decided to disobey Yamamoto and tried to pursue Hiyori himself with a cloak that could hide his spiritual energy. Before he could leave, however, Urahara was spotted by the current Kidō Corps captain Tessai Tsukabishi. Although he knew Urahara's plans to defy Yamamoto's orders, Tessai joined him in the search due to his intuition that something bad was going to happen.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 19-21 .]] Later that night, Urahara and Tessai made their timely arrival to stop 5th Division lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen from dispatching his captain. Following the event, Urahara asks Aizen what he was doing there. Aizen plainly answered that he happened to be there upon the situation to help his injured captain. Urahara knew that he was deceiving him as he stated that there were no injuries on the victims; He noted that they were inflicted by a process called "Hollowfication". Surprisingly being happy of Urahara's successful deduction, Aizen proceeded to leave the scene of the crime with his henchmen, stating that "there's nothing more to do there". To stop them from retreating, Tessai performed a high-level Kidō spell against them, only to be countered by Aizen's own, allowing them to escape.Bleach manga; Chapter -98 tend to a fallen Shinji.]] With the criminals long gone, the duo was left to tend to Shinji and the rest of the victims who were deep in process of Hollowfication. After Urahara admitted that he could possibly help them at his lab, Tessai resolved to use a forbidden Kidō spell to transport them to the 12th Division barracks. In his lab, Urahara tried to reverse the process using his created item, the "Hōgyoku". Unfortunately, it ended up as a failed process, not having the desired effect Urahara expected.Bleach manga; Chapter -98, page 15-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -97, page 1-3 The next day, Urahara and Tessai were arrested under the orders of the Central 46 Chambers. It immediately became evident that they had been set up by Aizen, but were given no right to defend themselves and prove their innocence. As a result, they were quickly sentenced with Urahara being sentenced to become Human and to be exiled to the Human World for "committing crimes against researching and invoking forbidden phenomenon" and "deceiving and inflicting grievous injury to fellow Shinigami" and Tessai was sentenced to life imprisonment in a Level 3 detention area for "using forbidden Kidō techniques".Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 3-12 However, before any of their sentences could be executed, both were rescued by Yoruichi Shihōin, who brought them to a secret underground area. In the secluded area, she berated them on how mad she was for not letting her in on their plan and went on to explain that she had brought the eight Hollowfied Shinigami, along with the prototype for the new Gigai that Urahara was working on. With that epiphany, Urahara resolved to make ten Reiatsu-blocking Gigai to aid him, Tessai, and the eight victims escape to the real world, where they would find a way to undo the Hollowfication process.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 13-20 Urahara also seems to be acquainted with Ichigo Kurosaki's and Uryū Ishida's fathers.Bleach manga; Chapter 188, page 3-17 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc Soon after Rukia Kuchiki gives all her powers to Ichigo Kurosaki, Urahara gives Rukia a Gigai (later revealed to be a special Gigai that would slowly drain her Reiatsu and transform her into a Human, hiding the Hōgyoku within her forever).Bleach manga; Chapter 175, page 16-17 Rukia later buys some Gikongan from Urahara's Shop to make Ichigo's job as a Shinigami easier, more specifically lowering the suspicions of his family and friends so that they wouldn't know of his Shinigami activities, though this goes horribly wrong and leads to the unleashing of the Mod Soul, Kon. Urahara eventually realizes that he made the mistake of giving Rukia the defective merchandise and decides to go and get the mod-soul back before it causes any trouble.Bleach manga; Chapter 13-14 Sometime after Ichigo and Rukia find Kon who had gotten himself attacked by a Hollow trying to save some kids, Urahara shows up and releases Kon from Ichigo's body and proceeds to take back the faulty merchandise. Rukia takes back Kon and tells Urahara he isn't defective and that she is happy with the merchandise. Realizing that he works outside of Soul Society law, he can deny all knowledge of the merchandise as he isn't responsible for it.Bleach manga; Chapter 16, page 17-19 During Don Kanonji's first trip to Karakura Town, Urahara transforms Ichigo into his Shinigami form when Rukia was unable to do so. He then creates a diversion to take Ichigo's body with Rukia following closely behind to escape from the authorities. Bleach manga; Chapter 29, page 12-16 When Rukia goes to Urahara for information about the Quincy, Urahara reveals their history to her.Bleach manga; Chapter 36, page 11-14''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 45, page 17-18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 46, page 1-6 Following Orihime Inoue and Chad's battles with Hollows, Urahara takes them to his shop and explains to them about their powers, Ichigo's Shinigami activities, and the relations between Quincy and Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 44-45 While Uryū Ishida and Ichigo battle a Menos Grande, Urahara stops Rukia from interfering, telling her that the battle will be important to both of them.Bleach manga; Chapter 48 After the battle, Urahara has the other workers from his shop fill the hole torn from Hueco Mundo to the Human world by the Menos, and also realizes that Soul Society has begun to track Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 50-51 The next day Yoruichi Shihōin, in cat form, visits Urahara, and the two discuss Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai, the two Shinigami chasing Rukia Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Chapter 51, page 17 When the two attempt to capture her, Urahara transforms Ichigo into a Shinigami, though he later reveals he only did this to show Ichigo how little a chance he had in fighting against them.Bleach manga; Chapter 53, page 18 Following Ichigo's loss to Byakuya and Renji, Urahara appears and heals both Uryū and Ichigo, though he has to take Ichigo to his shop due to the extent of his injuries. While there, Urahara reveals to Ichigo just how much time he has to save Rukia, and also begins to train Ichigo so he will be capable of rescuing her.Bleach manga; Chapter 57, page 7-20 Before Ichigo leaves, Urahara gives Ichigo a special medicine that will heal his wounds at unbelievable speed.Bleach manga; Chapter 58, page 3 The next day, Ichigo, now fully healed, begins his training with Urahara, who takes him to the underground training camp under his shop. Urahara has Ururu battle Ichigo while Ichigo is in his soul form, so Ichigo will be able to regain some of his speed.Bleach manga; Chapter 58, page 19-22''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 59-60 After Ichigo passes this, Urahara has Tessai cut off Ichigo's Soul Chain, and sends Ichigo into a large hole in the ground that will speed up Ichigo's Encroachment, to force Ichigo into a Shinigami state quickly before Ichigo becomes a Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 60, page 19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 61-62 Three days later, he, Jinta, and Ururu watch as Ichigo begins to transform into a Hollow, and are surprised at the amount of resistance he has.Bleach manga; Chapter 63, page 1-2 During the process, Ichigo regains his Shinigami abilities, though the very moment he does, his Encroachment ends, giving him both a Shinigami Shihakushō and a Hollow mask. Ichigo, however, removes his mask and becomes a Shinigami. Because of this, however, Ichigo is now a Vizard, a Shinigami who has illegally acquired Hollow powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 64, page 3-17 Urahara then begins Ichigo's third test, which has him battling Ichigo, with Ichigo winning if he knocks off his hat.Bleach manga; Chapter 64, page 18 The point of this, however, is so that Ichigo will learn his Shikai. During the battle, Ichigo thinks that Urahara's sword, being from inside his cane, can't be a Zanpakutō, and lets it cut him. This backfires, however, as Urahara reveals it is indeed a Zanpakutō and initiates his own Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 65, page 16-18 Urahara then easily fights off Ichigo with his Shikai, almost killing Ichigo, though Ichigo learns his Zanpakutō's name, Zangetsu, at the last second, and uses a then-unnamed special attack to which Urahara blocks with his Shikai's special ability, though it still knocks off Urahara's hat.Bleach manga; Chapter 66-67 Soul Society arc Urahara then begins to create a Senkaimon, a tunnel to the Soul Society. Urahara then explains to Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryū the details of what the gate does and what to expect from its use. Yoruichi then assures them that they will make it through to Soul Society with his guidance.Bleach manga; Chapter 70 When Ichigo and his companions are gone, Urahara touches the Senkaimon, which repels his hand. He notes to himself that it is now up to Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 70, pages 17-18 Once they return, Urahara gathers the group on a flying paper transporting them all home. There he reveals his involvement in placing the Hōgyoku within the soul of Rukia and says he knowingly neglected to tell them because he thought it would made them change their mind about saving her. He removes his hat and apologizes to them for his deception and manipulation. After receiving an elbow to the face by Ichigo, he promises to apologize to Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 182, page 4-12 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. He sends three modified souls to train Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and Ishida to engage as a group in battle situations by pretending to be enemies. It is also at this time that he relays to the group that Uryū no longer has his Quincy powers.Bleach anime; Episode 68 At Urahara's Shop, Urahara discusses with Ichigo and his friends the existence of the Bounts, who plan on invading Soul Society. He then orders the modified souls Ririn, Noba, and Kurōdo to go along with Ichigo and friends to help them stop the Bount.Bleach anime; Episode 69 Urahara allows Ishida and Renji to train under his shop. The next day Urahara comes to the conclusion that the two should go and investigate the Bount mansion. He then has Ichigo take the modified souls home with him to develop Bount countermeasures.Bleach anime; Episode 80 Arrancar arc ]]When the Arrancar Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Riyalgo begin to terrorize Karakura Town, Urahara and Yoruichi show up to save Ichigo from Yammy. After Urahara blocks his punch with his blood mist shield, Yoruichi easily dispatches Yammy, only for the enraged Arrancar to try to attack her with a point blank Cero, but it makes no contact as Urahara counters it with a similar attack to nullify Yammy's. When Yammy becomes confused at the concept of this Urahara decides to show off and sends a blast of spiritual energy from his Zanpakutō toward Yammy, but it is deflected by Ulquiorra with his bare hand. Ulquiorra incapacitates Yammy for his rash actions and brutishness and proceeds to explain to him who it is that he is fighting, the two Arrancar then retreat.Bleach manga; Chapter 194 Sometime later Urahara is approached by Chad who asks Urahara to train him.Bleach manga; Chapter 214, page 17-19 Urahara eventually decides to train Chad by having Renji do so, as his Bankai is not fit for training or lending power to others. Later Urahara is seen observing the training session between Renji and Chad, commenting to himself on how, fighting against a Bankai, will increase Chad's powers, he is still concerned about how Chad's powers are not like a Shinigami's or a Quincy's.Bleach manga; Chapter 224, page 15-19 Shortly after, Urahara sends Yoruichi to bring Orihime to him.Bleach manga; Chapter 226, page 6-7 Orihime arrives at the underground training area to speak to Urahara. He proceeds to share with her the details of the coming war between Soul Society and Aizen as they watch Renji and Chad battle. He explains that he called her to him to ask her to stay out of the upcoming battle. He goes on to explain that since Tsubaki was destroyed in her confrontation with Yammy days earlier her inability to restore him means she has no means of attack. Therefore he cannot naturally allow her to participate in the battle. Chad immediately disagrees with the assessment, saying she is their friend and helped in Soul Society and she still has healing and defensive abilities that are more important than attacking. Urahara reminds him that Orihime is still a human and the 4th Division will be on the front line, as they possess healing abilities and combat abilities. Orihime breaks up the argument by agreeing with Urahara and thanking him for being honest with her. In truth this was an attempt to hide Orihime from Aizen's view so that the latter cannot kidnap her, though this plan fails.Bleach manga; Chapter 227, page 9-18 .]] During the second Arrancar incursion into Karakura Town Urahara shows up in time to save 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto from being impaled by the 6th Espada Luppi, by severing his tentacle. After introducing himself he is seemingly almost attacked by Wonderweiss Margera only to bat the Arrancar away using a blast of spiritual energy from his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, page 14-17 Wonderweiss proceeds to fire a spiritual energy blast that even Urahara has never seen, but Urahara dodges it only to be hit by another blast from behind. As Urahara falls from the sky Yammy is revealed to be his attacker and laughs as he explains the attack was a Bala a weaker but faster version of a Cero. He then proceeds to fire multiple blasts at Urahara's falling body.Bleach manga; Chapter 234, page 12-15 Urahara then appears behind Yammy unscathed, taunting him, enraging the Espada. Yammy asks him how he was able to survive and proceeds to send another volley of Bala blasts at him. Urahara easily uses Shunpo and appears behind Yammy and hold his Zanpakutō to the Espada's throat. He explains that he has seen him fire off tons of the blasts, and won't be hit by them anymore. Concluding that Yammy can't figure out how Urahara was hit by the blasts and not hurt. Urahara then shows that he had been using a portable Gigai as a decoy. Yammy again becomes enraged and begins to charge a Bala blast. Urahara effortlessly negates the blast with his Zanpakutō, and explains that the blast will no longer work against him having sufficiently analyzed the spirit particle composition and the Espada's muscle movements allowing him to dodge it. He then tells Yammy they should finish the fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 4-11 Before they continue the battle Yammy escapes back to Hueco Mundo after Ulquiorra successfully captures Orihime.Bleach manga; Chapter 236, page 18 Hueco Mundo arc After Orihime is captured, Urahara opens a Garganta for Ichigo, Chad, and Uryū to enter Hueco Mundo to rescue her. Upon their departure Urahara makes it known that he is aware of the presence of Ichigo's three friends from school, telling them to come out from hiding. He then tells them he has a job for them.Bleach manga; Chapter 240, page 3-9 Urahara appears again acting as a benefactor to a super team that he set up, made up of Kon, Don Kanonji, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Keigo, and Ururu. The idea being that while Ichigo and his friends are away someone must protect the town from Hollows. When the team sufficiently takes out the threats, Urahara erects a barrier around the town.Bleach anime, Episode 213-214 Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo it was revealed by Kenpachi that Urahara was given some orders by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto: to create a Garganta that will allow some of Soul Society's forces to enter Hueco Mundo, and to prepare the remaining forces for Sōsuke Aizen's eventual invasion of Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 298, page 12 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Urahara notices a shortage of a particular type of spirit particle, and he begins to think it has something to do with the Kasumiōji clan.Bleach anime; Episode 174 Sometime later Urahara is seen presiding over a soccer tournament between Rurichiyo Kasumiōji, Ryūsei Kenzaki, Rusaburō Enkōgawa, Ichigo, and his friends.Bleach anime; Episode 205 Fake Karakura Town arc It is explained that Urahara's major job for preparations of the coming war involved making it possible for the Gotei 13 to battle in Karakura Town. He accomplished this by creating a device called the Tenkai Kecchu which allowed him to swap the real Karakura town with an elaborate duplicate made by Mayuri Kurotsuchi's of the 12th Division.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 3-7 Later, as Sōsuke Aizen reveals the true nature of the Hōgyoku, Urahara attacks him from behind piercing Aizen's shoulder, revealing himself to all those present.Bleach manga; Chapter 401, page 18 Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Urahara is visited by Ichigo Kurosaki and Tōshirō Hitsugaya who explain to him that the Tōjū are now in the living world and that they must be stopped. During their conversation, Rangiku Matsumoto and her Zanpakutō spirit come into the shop as well. They show everyone flirty pictures of them in phone booths which Urahara enjoys.Bleach anime; Episode 257 Inventions Having founded the research institute in Soul Society, Kisuke Urahara has developed a number of unique items. The notable ones are below: *'Gikongan': More commonly known as Soul Candy, this item is an artificial soul in the form of a green ball of candy. When ingested, it forces the user's soul out of their body. The artificial soul then operates in a pre-programmed manner while inhabiting a body. Its name was changed to "Soul Candy" after its creation because the Shinigami Women Organization complained that the name Gikongan wasn't cute. * also referred as The Orb of Distortion: This item is a small orb that, in the beginning, was believed to only be capable of dissolving the boundary between a Shinigami and a Hollow and vice-versa. However, according to Aizen, its true purpose is materializing the inner desires of the people around it. Sōsuke Aizen also revealed to Orihime Inoue that continued use of the orb seems to weaken it.Bleach manga; Chapter 175, page 13-14''Bleach'' Chapter 316.2, page 21 in battle.]] *'Variations of Gigai': Having experimented with Gigai at length, Urahara has created at least two variations. The most notable one is an untraceable Gigai which drains the user's spiritual power instead of restoring it, effectively making them Human if used long enough.Bleach manga; Chapter 175, page 16-17 He also developed an inflatable gigai for use as a decoy in combat.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 8 *'Soul-Object Integration': Urahara has developed the technique to bury matter within a soul. The matter can later be removed by either disintegrating the soul around the object, or it can be removed by breaking down the soul's cohesion and allowing the object to be removed without any damage to the soul. He used this technique to hide the Hōgyoku in Rukia's body, and the latter technique allowed Aizen to remove it from there without killing her.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, page 19-23 *'Reiatsu Suppression Cloak': Urahara has created a cloak that hides his spiritual pressure, seen when he used it to sneak up on Aizen during the Hollowfication of the soon-to-be Vizard.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 20 * : Artifact belonging to the Onmitsukidō, but invented and tested by Urahara. The item is a vaguely human-shaped, man-sized doll used to forcibly materialize the spirit of a Zanpakutō into the real world when stabbed by the Zanpakutō. In doing so, the user can subjugate the spirit and attain the Bankai of their Zanpakutō. The materialization lasts for about three days, after which the spirit reverts back into the doll that spawned it. Without this invention, achieving the Bankai takes at least ten years, not to mention the many years of combat experience needed. This method, however, is very dangerous due to the fact that it forcibly materializes the Zanpakutō's spirit. If used more than three times consecutively, it is possibly fatal to the user.Bleach manga; Chapter 127, page 5-7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 132, page 17 *'Tenkai Kecchu': a device which creates an enormous one spiritual unit of area radius Senkaimon bound by four linked points. When activated the device swaps something that it encircles with something else in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 6-7 *'Karakura-Raiser Transformation Watch': A watch shown in a filler arc made to give to Kon to protect Karakura Town in Ichigo's absence. The watch has the following features:Bleach anime; Episode 213-214 :* Transformation: The watch's main function, it covers Kon in a puff of smoke as gives him a superhero outfit designed by Uryū. Despite its flashy appearance, the suit has little to offer, it gives the user no increases in strength or speed, nor does it give the wearer the ability to fly. :* Raiser Beam: The only effective weapon in the suit. Kon spells out Raiser with his body then slaps his hands together to emit a beam strong enough to kill a large Hollow. However, this attack takes up a lot of energy and can only be used once per transformation. :* Communicator: The watch also serves as a communicator between Kon and Urahara. :* Electrocute: Urahara can also have the watch shock Kon if he disobeys his orders. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite his appearance, Urahara is an extremely skilled fighter, using a combination of powerful attacks and cunning deceptions. While formally being part of the unarmed-combat specializing Special Forces, Urahara's preferred style of combat seems to be swordsmanship. His skill in the said area has been repeatedly shown as very high. He achieved Bankai within a short time (through a process he devised) relying on the sheer skill of his ability to wield his Zanpakutō against its own spirit. During his training sessions for Ichigo, he repeatedly kept Ichigo, who was armed with a much bigger blade, on his toes. His skills at swordsmanship have been shown to be so high, that he rarely ever relies on more than his Shikai as shown when fighting Yammy, an Espada-level Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 65-66''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 194''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 235, page 4-11 Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As the former corps commander of the Detention Unit of the Special Forces, he was not allowed to use weapons so he was required to become highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. His skills in this area have been seen great enough to force even the likes of Yoruichi to fight seriously as shown from one of their regular sparing sessions. During his days as a Shinigami, while only a third seat officer at the time, his skills were great enough to effortlessly take down several Shinigami-deserters unarmed.Bleach manga; Chapter 315.3, page 17-19''Bleach'' anime; Episode 208 Flash Steps Master: As the former 3rd seat of the 2nd Division and Special Forces, Urahara has an exceptional understanding and skill in the use of Flash Steps even being so fast that an opponent does not notice when he replaces himself with a portable Gigai as a means of misdirection.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 4-11 In addition, the fact that he was always able to keep up with Yoruichi's speed during sparring sessions is further proof of his high mastery in this skill.Bleach anime, Episode 206 Kidō Master: Being a former captain of the 12th Division, Urahara has at least an above lieutenant knowledge of Kidō. During Uryū and Ichigo's fight against a Gillian-class Menos, Urahara effortlessly restrained Rukia with a low-level Kidō without incantation.Bleach manga; chapter 48, page 15 Urahara has shown the knowledge of how to break barriers set up by the spiritually superior noble families that even captains are incapable of naturally breaking. *'Garganta': The technique used by Hollows to move to and from Hueco Mundo. Urahara has demonstrated the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. The incantation he used is: "My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis."Bleach manga; chapter 240, page 1 Master Scientist/Inventor: As the founder and former head of the Shinigami Research Institute, Urahara is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices or techniques to aid him in battle or otherwise. His high intellect is evident in this field having created the most amazing things in soul society history. As he has been inventing and creating things since the time before becoming a seated member in the 2nd division. His knowledge has led him to an innate understanding of the abilities of others as well as what happens when independent variables are entered into an equation. Master Strategist & Tactician: Despite his aloof and unkempt appearance, Urahara has repeatedly shown himself to be a very insightful and cunning man with a talent for thinking things well in advance as well and able to perceive any situation at hand. After Orihime revealed her powers to Ulquiorra, Urahara correctly deduced that Aizen would try and use Orihime against the Soul Society (although he believed Aizen intended to actually use her powers rather than use her as bait). He generally has shown himself to also be a crafty tactician from how easily he can deceive both allies and enemies. He has also shown to be a very perceptive and analytical man from how quickly he can analyze an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against him. Enhanced Strength: Urahara's physical prowess has been shown to go beyond superficial skill. During his time as commander of the Detention Unit, he was shown able to effortlessly stop a punch from a giant of a man with a single hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 315.3, page 17-19 Immense Spiritual Energy: As the former captain of the 12th Division Urahara boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. When releasing his spiritual pressure, it can cause a shockwave strong enough to affect a considerable radius.Bleach anime; Episode 206 Zanpakutō : has been described by Urahara as "not nice" as well as being one of the few known Zanpakutō with a female spirit (being owned by a male). When sealed, Benihime takes the form of a shikomizue (a blade hidden inside Urahara's cane). Because it resides in a cane, its hilt is still the handle of the cane, so it looks different from most Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 64, page 20 Flashbacks of when he served in the Gotei 13 show that Benihime was originally sealed in an ordinary katana-form with a flower-shaped guard and black handle. The shaft of the cane is able to separate a soul from a body, much like Rukia Kuchiki's glove.Bleach manga; Chapter 29, page 12 The cane has been shown to be able to fire a blast of energy while still sealed. Bleach manga; Chapter 401, page 18-19 *'Shikai': The Shikai command of Benihime is . In its Shikai, a crimson little tassel dangles off the end of the end of the hilt, with has a gentle decorative bend. Instead of a crossguard, there is a red decorative string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on one side and a folded paper decoration on the other. A U-shaped decoration covers the first three or four inches of blade, with a flower petal design right as it meets the string-crossguard. Benihime's blade is straight and slim, though somewhat short, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point.Bleach manga; Chapter 65, page 18 :Shikai Special Ability: The abilities are activated by the verbal command .Bleach manga; Chapter 67, page 13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 194, page 13 There are only two abilities that have been shown: :* : Benihime's defensive ability forms an oval-shaped "blood mist shield" in front of Urahara. The barrier is able to block Ichigo's first use of his Getsuga Tenshō while only slightly eroding, after which Urahara comments that he would have lost an arm were it not for the shield.Bleach manga; Chapter 65 & 194 :*Benihime's yet unnamed offensive ability fires crimson-colored energy blasts. He is also shown to control these blasts, and can even change the intensity of them. Urahara was able to match Ichigo's improvised Getsuga Tenshō and easily cancel out Cero and Bala blasts from the Espada Yammy Riyalgo by striking it head-on with this attack after he was able to study the amount of power it took to use it.Bleach manga; Chapter 194, page 13''Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 4-11 *'Bankai': Not yet revealed, but has been vaguely commented upon. Yoruichi comments that Urahara managed to learn Bankai using the very same three day method he created.Bleach manga; Chapter 127, page 5 When Yasutora Sado comes to Urahara for training, he instead gives the task to Renji Abarai, remarking that Chad needs to face the strength of a Bankai to improve. When Renji asks why Urahara, who also possesses Bankai, does not train Chad himself, he states that his Bankai is not fit for training or helping others.Bleach manga; Chapter 224, page 16 Appearances in Other Media Urahara appears in all three Bleach movies. In Fade to Black, Urahara is shown using the Shikai ability , which fires energy bullets from his shield. As well, his weapon produces a whistling noise similar to fireworks whenever an ability is used. Urahara appears in the Bleach: Heat the Soul series since the second game. He also appears in Bleach: Dark Souls, Bleach: The 3rd Phantom and Bleach: Shattered Blade. In Bleach: Heat the Soul 6, Bleach: Shattered Blade and Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, he is also playable with his captain's outfit. Trivia *Kisuke Urahara was inspired by Snufkin, a character that appears in Tove Jannson's Moominvalley novels.Weekly Shōnen Jump interview ; Issue 11 *Urahara has been highly popular with fans base. In the the first popularity poll he placed 7th, 4th in the second, 8th in the third, but in the 4th poll he dropped out of the top 10 placing 20th. *In the Zanpakutō poll, his Zanpakutō, Benihime, placed 12th. Quotes *(To Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue) "Your transformation is not a disease. You were just given the key to the door in front of you. There's no need to know the cause. No need for sorrow or sadness. What comes next is up to you. You can use your keys to open the door...or lock it tight. And if you do choose to open it...you can still decide not to pass through."Bleach manga; Chapter 45, pages 1-2 *(Urahara writes a message in blood) "Urgent, meet us outside the Urahara shop immediately P.S: If you're thinking that this message is like some written in the victim's own blood cliché from some TV show...then you obviously have no sense of humor."Bleach manga; Chapter 69, page 10 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "There is nothing but fear reflected in your sword. When you dodge, you're afraid of getting killed. When you attack, you're afraid of killing someone. Even when you try to protect someone, you're afraid of letting them die. Yes, your sword speaks to me only of absurd fear. What's necessary in a fight isn't fear. Nothing can be born of that. When you dodge, "I won't let them cut me." If you protect someone, "I won't let them die." If you attack, "I will kill them." Well, can't you see the resolve to kill you in my sword?"Bleach manga; Chapter 97, pages 12-13 *(To Renji Abarai)"Puh-Lease! I'm just a lowly-but-handsome merchant. How could I possibly perform Bankai?"'Bleach manga; Chapter 224, page 14 *(To Orihime Inoue) "A warrior who has lost his strength will only get in the way."Bleach manga; Chapter 227, page 15 * (To Yammy Riyalgo) "I won't get hit by any more of those. I've analyzed that technique's spirit particle composition and even the patterns in your muscle movements when you fire. If I know those two things, I can dodge it or by timing it right, I can cancel it out. But that's difficult in its own right."Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 8 * (To Hiyori Sarugaki) "I made up my mind before I got out of my futon this morning, that, once I leave this futon, I am part of the 12th Division, and that from now on, I'll get angry whenever anyone badmouths the 12th Division. Changing what you get mad about and what you don't get mad about, I think that's what one would call "changing your feelings", don't you?"Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 13 References Navigation de:Kisuke Urahara es:Kisuke Urahara Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami captains Category:Male Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Exiled Shinigami